Greetings From Silent Hill
by StormWolf91
Summary: After a friend of mine mysteriously disappears, I'm led to the town of Silent Hill.


**One of my assignments was to write a short horror story for Halloween. My English teacher liked the concept (got an A!****:D****) But I didn't really like how it turned out, especially the ending****To tell the truth, I think the story sucks****XD****But my friends on DeviantART liked it, which is good to hear. **

**I wanted to make this longer, but didn't have enough time.**** I should've posted it here on Halloween, but I forgot XD Sorry I'm a week overdue, folks!**

**After a friend of mine mysteriously disappears, I'm led to the town of Silent Hill.**

**Silent Hill (c) Konami**

GREETINGS FROM SILENT HILL

_"The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear. The oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown"- H.P. Lovecraft_

"_I must not fear. Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain"- Frank Herbert (Dune)_

17-year-old Victoria Campbell gripped the steering wheel harder as she sped down the road.

At 5'10", Victoria was tall for a woman. She wore a dark gray turtleneck and jeans, and her pale skin contrasted against her black hair and brown eyes. There were also circles under her eyes so dark that it looked like it was made with eyeliner instead of her own insomnia. Her dark hair was slicked back and tied into a tight ponytail. Victoria was highly intelligent, always at the top of her class, yet she was so shy. Due to her reclusive nature, she didn't have many friends. Victoria didn't care much, since she always liked to do things alone. It didn't mean she was completely friendless, though. The few friends she did have, she cared about very much. Victoria was a quiet, serious and secretive person who kept to herself most of the time. But she was helpful, creative, and had a great imagination.

Victoria grit her teeth in rage. She couldn't believe this: Her friend, Shaun, had gone missing about a week ago after coming back from a trip. Upon further investigation, Victoria discovered that he was kidnapped, and taken to Silent Hill. Why he was taken to some abandoned, backwater town, Victoria didn't know. In addition, all of her attempts to find out more about Silent Hill were useless. Whenever she asked someone, they had nothing but bad things to say about the town. Some said that it was the sheer aura around Silent Hill that made people's blood run cold. It got into your mind… The town knew you were afraid, and it relentlessly fed on that fear. Victoria sighed. "This is ridiculous. Silent Hill is just some town! There's nothing 'evil' about it. Those were just stories to scare people", she told herself resolutely.

As she drove, Victoria noticed that the area was getting very foggy. It got so bad that Victoria could barely see 10 feet in front of her, even with the fog lights on. A dark shape suddenly appeared in front of the car, catching Victoria off-guard. She yelled in surprise, slamming her foot on the brakes to avoid hitting the thing. Too late. Victoria winced, why she have to run something over NOW? "Oh jeez, please be a rabbit or something!", she whimpered to herself. Victoria got out of her car to see what she had hit. But… there was nothing on the ground. "What?", Victoria muttered, glancing around the vicinity. Nothing. "It must be my imagination", she thought, getting back into the driver's seat. Victoria frowned again; she KNEW she ran something over, and yet, there was nothing in the road. Ten minutes later, Victoria saw the faint outlines of houses and buildings through the thick mist. Stopping the car, Victoria got out. She saw a large wooden sign to her left. It was extremely old and looked ready to fall apart; not to mention it was covered in dirt and grime. The peeling black letters read, "WELCOME TO SILENT HILL". "Guess I'm here, then", Victoria huffed. She turned away; then walked into the misty town.

Victoria walked slowly through the main street. What used to be a seemingly normal town was now a decrepit husk of what it once was. Deserted streets, empty shops, not even birds were chirping. The silence was deafening… Something in a store window caught her eye. On the shards of glass, there was a dried red substance that looked suspiciously like… "Blood?", Victoria thought uneasily. She had a feeling that someone was in the store, and they were probably hurt. She had to help them. Hell, maybe they could help HER. Victoria walked to the front of the store. The front door was hanging off one of its hinges, so all Victoria had to do was kick it out of the way. She walked inside, past the clothes racks and mannequins. Victoria shuddered; she hated mannequins. They were so creepy… Spotting a door that was slightly ajar, she walked inside. Victoria saw someone sitting in a folding chair. The person's back was turned; and half-hidden in shadow due to the single working light bulb hanging from the ceiling. Nevertheless, Victoria smiled, glad that she found somebody. "Hey, can you help me?", she asked. No answer. Her smile faded. "You OK, man?", she queried, stepping forward. The figure's head seemed to roll back… and fall off of its shoulders. Victoria let out a scream as the corpse fell at her feet. The rotted flesh was gray while the still open eyes were bloodshot. Several chunks of the face were missing while the lips have been torn off. Victoria managed to look away from the mutilated corpse. She had to stay calm. Who, or what, did this? Victoria glanced around the room; she had to find a weapon of some sort to defend herself. Finding nothing to use, Victoria cautiously left the clothing store, walking further down the street. Getting the feeling someone was watching her, Victoria walked a little faster until she broke into a slow jog. Looking through the dilapidated stores, Victoria saw nothing that looked like a useful weapon. A low growl sounded from behind her, slowly getting closer… It appeared to have a dog-like shape, but there were a few key differences, like the fact that it had no skin. Its eye sockets, though empty, seemed to glare at Victoria with a red rage. The disease-ridden tissue on his body moved slightly as it stepped forward, which was kinda gross since it had no skin to conceal it. The dog's ribs poked through open sores on its flanks while its skinless muzzle revealed large dagger-like teeth. It had no nose, due to the absence of skin on its muzzle, but the dog seemed to be sniffing around. The ears were surprisingly there, but like the rest of its head, they were rotting away. The dog growled, then charged at Victoria. She screamed and sprinted down the street, the beast close on her heels. Victoria ran into an alley, only to find more of the dogs waiting for her. "Oh shit!", Victoria cried. She side-stepped out of the way as a dog leaped at her. Victoria ran out of the alley and into another store, hastily barricading the door with whatever she could find. Thankfully, it was a tool shop, so there was bound to be something useful around. "Come on… Come on!", Victoria muttered, running through the store. Near the back, she finally found something: a rather large metal shovel. "Thank God", Victoria sighed, snatching the garden instrument. Victoria doubled back to the front of the store, noticing an "employees only" door behind the counter. Maybe if she could find a saw, or better yet, a gun. Gripping the shovel protectively, Victoria kicked the door open… to find nothing waiting at the other end. Victoria rummaged through the dusty crates, hoping to find a nail gun or a chainsaw. Well, she found the next best thing, an electric drill. Some shuffling in front of her snapped Victoria to attention. A humanoid figure burst through a stack of crates, yelling in anguished groans. Like the dog-like creatures outside, the thing had rotted flesh and empty eye sockets. It gave a guttural snarl and swiped at Victoria's face with its long yellow nails. Victoria stumbled back slightly as its claw grazed the front of her shirt. Switching it on, she thrust the drill into the creature's chest. It made an earsplitting shriek as the tool tore apart at its insides. Victoria turned the drill to full power, and it practically sliced through the beast's chest cavity. The thing fell to the floor, dead if you could call it that. Victoria stood up and pulled the drill out of the "zombie". The drill, along with Victoria's right arm, was splattered with blood and pieces of dead flesh. Victoria narrowed her eyes in disgust, wiping the gore from her arms. She left the storage room, only to be greeted by the group of dogs she escaped from earlier. They all turned their heads, snarling hungrily at her. "Dammit! I forgot about those guys!", Victoria thought with a grimace. The first dog charged at her with a roar. Victoria brought the shovel crashing into its head, sending blood and skull fragments all over the place. The dog went down, but there was two more left. Another dog lunged at Victoria, mouth wide open. Victoria brought the shovel in front of her, so the beast clamped its jaws down on the handle instead of her stomach area. The dog's teeth were chewing violently at the shovel's handle, attempting to break through it. Victoria reached for the drill in her back pocket, but it slipped out of her hand. Victoria turned her attention back to snarling dog. Shifting her weight to her right leg, Victoria shoved her other foot into the dog's muzzle. WHACK! The dog went reeling as it crashed against the wall of a nearby building. Victoria quickly grabbed the drill as it came running back. She thrust the drill into the dog's skull, spraying gore everywhere. The dog spasmed a few times before falling to the ground. "You guys stay dead, OK?", Victoria panted, turning around and walking down the sidewalk.

Victoria was getting worried; she didn't see hide nor hair of Shaun, or anyone else for that matter. She thought she'd find some sort of clue by now… Victoria warily approached a group of houses on the edge of town. From the outside, they didn't look like anything out of the ordinary. Victoria knew better than to let her guard down, since something was bound to be waiting for her inside. She nudged the door open with her foot while she clung to the shovel with both hands. Broken glass was all over the living room floor, and the carpet was spattered with blood. She couldn't see the state of the furniture or the walls, since the room was quite dim. Victoria gagged slightly as the stench of blood reached her nostrils. She bent down to study the blood closer. It was at least several months old, due to how dry it felt. Victoria frowned again, then walked up to the couch. She stuck a hand out to feel around for the surface, but felt something else. It was a hacked up torso, with the head and arms missing, while the legs were still attached. "Oh God…", Victoria moaned, suddenly feeling sick. She immediately drew her hand back. Her usually sharp mind was slowly spiraling into panic. What if whatever did this found her? Victoria didn't want to think about that…

Victoria slowly walked upstairs, trying not to make any noise, should any of those creatures be around. The second floor was no different; blood soaked carpet, broken glass, etc. She opened one of the doors. It was just a closet, but still no harm in checking it out. Victoria searched through it, seeing if she could find some sort of clue as to where Shaun was. Or maybe she could come across something to shed some light on the mysterious history of the town… Taking a box off the top shelf, Victoria opened it up. The box contained various articles and other papers. One in particular caught Victoria's eye: It was a sheet of paper with some weird symbol on it. It was of a circular shape, with three smaller circles and various other symbols inside of it. Along the outer edge of the circle were letters in another language. If Victoria were to compare it with any modern language, she would've guessed it was Greek. There were some more symbols between the letters: a scale, an eye and two other pictures Victoria couldn't decipher clearly. The symbol looked… unholy, to say the least. Victoria studied the paper with interest, it looked important, so she figured she'd hang onto it. She walked into one of the bedrooms. Although it wasn't ransacked, the room was dark and extremely dusty. And like the living room, it stank like blood. Victoria could just make out the outlines of the furniture. She walked over to a dresser and opened its drawers, looking for a flashlight to use. Rifling through the drawers, Victoria found an old handgun. She sighed in relief, glad that it would make her job easier. Putting it in her pocket, on safety of course, Victoria resumed her search for a flashlight. She found one, but the batteries were almost out. Victoria had to shake it a few times to get the flashlight working. As it came on, she gasped. The room was littered with corpses, some with their limbs severed, others whole. One the front wall of the bedroom, there was that same ominous sign Victoria saw on that paper she found earlier. Only this time, it was drawn in blood. "...What the Hell does this thing mean? Is this shit the work of some cult?!", Victoria growled to herself. This insignia must have had something to do with the current state this town was in. Silent Hill… the town's name even had an eerie tone to it. The place was something out of a nightmare; a nightmare that emerged from the darkest corners of the mind… "My mind?", Victoria wondered. Was this all a hallucination? Merely a physical manifestation of all the fears people had about Silent Hill? Unfortunately for Victoria, it was all very real.

Victoria was jerked out of her thoughts as she heard loud, heavy footsteps coming from the hallway. The footsteps were followed by a scraping noise. The footsteps stopped… right behind her. Victoria turned around, expecting the worst. Her expectations didn't fail. Standing in the doorway was something plain terrifying. The figure was a good foot taller than Victoria, and was clothed in a dirty, blood stained apron. The behemoth had a massive pyramid-shaped helmet on its head, completely concealing its face. In its right hand was a rusty, blood-stained knife roughly Victoria's size. Victoria's eyes widened as her pupils contracted in fear. He brain was telling her to run, but her legs weren't listening. She just stood there, paralyzed with fright. Victoria forgot the gun in her hands, all she could think about was the monster in front of her. Thankfully, she was snapped back to reality… as Pyramid Head raised his knife. Victoria screamed, sprinting out of the room. She had to run, she had to get away from that… thing! Reaching the stairwell, she vaulted over the railing, stumbling a bit as she landed on the ground floor. Victoria ran out of the house and back into the misty streets of Silent Hill. Pyramid Head was right on her tail, though, lumbering behind her with a massive knife bigger than an ironing board. Victoria sprinted down the road, toward the edge of town. She had to get out of this Hell… Victoria didn't pay attention to where she was going, and due to that action, she tripped over a speed bump in the street. Victoria landed painfully on her stomach, tasting blood in her mouth. She scrambled back to her feet, only to fall down again. Victoria quickly reached for the gun in her pocket, but she fumbled and it fell. "…You've gotta be kidding me!", Victoria exclaimed. She reached for it, but Pyramid Head stepped in front of her. "Oh Christ…", Victoria squeaked, staring up in fear. She tried to scoot out of the way as Pyramid Head swung his knife, but she couldn't get far enough. Victoria screamed in pain as the knife went through her shirt and sliced at her stomach. A massive slash mark appeared on her abdomen. Blood started to gush out, getting all over the place. Victoria put her left hand to the wound as she tried to reach for the gun with the other. Unfortunately for her, Pyramid Head was quicker. He grabbed Victoria's right ankle and lifted her from the ground. Victoria kicked out fiercely, her foot smashing into Pyramid Head's chest. Pyramid Head grunted loudly, then threw Victoria into a building. A shower of broken glass sprayed all over as the 17-year-old crashed through the window. Victoria groaned, from both the gash in her stomach and from being thrown through a window. Several pieces of glass were now embedded in her limbs and her stomach, adding to the pain. She managed to get the larger shards out of her skin, but the smaller bits were still there. Victoria got up and staggered to the counter, leaning against it for support. Her hands clutched at her stomach, which was still bleeding. Pyramid Head walked up to the store, stopping in the open doorway. Although Victoria couldn't see it, she knew he was staring right at her. She quickly turned tail and ran, trying to find another way out. Victoria found a door in the back, not bothering to see what was inside. Turns out, it was a staircase. Victoria fell for the umpteenth time, cursing her bad luck. The basement was pitch-black; she couldn't even see a foot in front of her. Victoria suddenly heard a series of loud thumps… Pyramid Head knew she was down here. But could he see, either? Victoria stood completely still, not making a sound. She didn't want Pyramid Head to hear her if he couldn't see her. It didn't help too much… WHAM!!! Victoria felt like she just had the wind knocked out of her. Her vision started to blur as she slumped to the ground. She feebly attempted to feel around for the staircase, then felt another blast of pain. "D-dammit…", Victoria hissed. Everything went black.

Victoria screamed as her eyes snapped open. She glanced around in disbelief; she was in her room. "How in the-", Victoria wondered. She was lying on the floor for some reason, too. Victoria got up, and saw that her computer was on, the computer chair tipped over as well. "Did I fall asleep?", Victoria asked herself. Something suddenly clicked in her brain. Victoria lifted her shirt slightly, and to her horror, saw that same cut Pyramid Head gave her. Victoria remembered going to Silent Hill to find Shaun, she remembered everything that happened. It felt like a dream, but Victoria knew it actually occurred. The news, the effort, the symbol… Wait, the symbol? Victoria reached into her pocket, and found the piece of paper. There was the symbol again. The sinister, red insignia that held so many terrible secrets. Silent Hill… the mist-veiled town that caused all off this. "Maybe it made me relive the conscious memory of when I came to that damn town", Victoria muttered. She then shook her head. Was that even possible? That a mere symbol could do that? No, Victoria didn't think so. Sure, she was interested in the supernatural and the paranormal, but the theory she just thought of was plain ridiculous in retrospect.

Victoria walked downstairs to find no one else home. Her parents were at work, and her sister was hanging out with her friends somewhere, she assumed. Victoria headed into the living room to find her border collie, Cookie, asleep on the couch. She smiled, walking over and petting the dog, who acknowledged it by wagging her tail. It was a cool, cloudy November afternoon as Victoria walked outside for some fresh air. She loved this time of year, but the current thoughts running through her mind prevented her from enjoying the season. "I'll call Shaun about this, I'm sure he can help me", Victoria decided. She went back into the kitchen and picked up the phone, dialing her friend's number. "Hello?", Shaun's voice sounded on the line. "Hey, its me", Victoria answered. "Oh hey, Victoria! How are ya?", Shaun greeted. "Uh, I was wondering, remember that time you got kidnapped and taken to Silent Hill? Did you remember how we escaped?", Victoria asked. Shaun was silent for a moment, then spoke. "…What?", he asked. Victoria frowned. "Don't you remember it?", she said. "Victoria, I don't know what you're talking about…", Shaun said, his voice tinted with concern. "Why the Hell doesn't he remember?", Victoria thought. "Uh… its nothing. I have some work to do, I'll talk to you later, OK?", she said. "All right, bye", Shaun replied, hanging up. Victoria placed the phone back in the receiver, was she the only one who remembered this harrowing visit to Silent Hill? "The real question is… Do I even wanna know?", Victoria murmured.

END


End file.
